Confession
by TheSilentNeko
Summary: After the Defeat of the zombies, Ciel admits certain feeling to Sebastin. bad summery but the story is better


This takes place during chapter 65 of the manga. I thought this would have been nice time to admit if they loved each other since it was a rare moment where Ciel showed concern for Sebastian.

**Warning: boyxboy yaoi ect. don't like, don't read **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making money off this**

* * *

Finally the night was still, the sea of dead bodies steadily drifted under the water leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone in the cold night.

Sebastian's breathing was heavy and his body throbbed but he protected his young master, that's all that matters.

"is... is it over?" little Ciel asked. Suddenly, Sebastian keeled over clutching his wound. "Sebastian!"

"a Death scythe is tough, even on someone like me." the butler said.

Unable to stand seeing his butler so wounded Ciel glanced at the necklace he held fast in his hand during the fight.

"Undertaker...what is his goal?" he mused, "I cannot comprehend but... I'm sure as long as you hold on to those funeral lockets we'll meet him again. He did not seem to want to cause you harm but I'd rather not see him again." once again the dark man had to resist vomiting the blood forcing its way up.

watching the older man writhe in agony tore the small earl apart. The wind blew harder and he tugged the black tail coat closer to himself. The unique smell of Sebastian lingering on it, Ciel breathed deeper into the fabric imaging a tall elegant Sebastian grinning at him, but when he opened his eyes he saw the broken bloody man who actually risked his life to save him.

"I've never seen you like this." he said

"I'm deeply sorry for my unseemly state," Sebastian bowed to his master, his hand loyally on his heart. "I have failed as a Phantomhive butler."

"your wrong."

"huh?"

"you haven't failed Sebastian, you could never fail me. I wasn't mocking you when I said that, I meant that because your always so composed on our mission I never expected to see you really struggle to protect me. I very much appreciate everything you do for me and I'm glad to know your there for me."

Sebastian's red eyes widened

"I could never compare...I'm just a child, helpless and weak."

After hearing that confession Sebastian was speechless. Proud, stoic Ciel had just admitted admiration and gratitude for him.

"you're not a child...Ciel." the sound of his name stunned the boy,

he had never to hear Sebastian say his name before but now he longed to listen to the gentle caress of it again.

"Your very stubborn but you are incredibly intelligent and strong." he lift Ciel's chin until they were eye level. "Your braver then you think." Sebastian noticed Ciel shiver and ever so lovingly

Sebastian embraced the boy. Ciel blinked tears away, "W-what are you D-doing" Ciel trembled

"You need to stay warm or else you'll catch a cold." the demon brought Ciel closer to his body, blanketing him fully with his tail coat.

Ciel snuggled closer to Sebastian's heat "aren't you hurt?"

"I can ignore it for you." he answered

"You want to know something Sebastian?" Ciel asked again.

"What young master?" the smiled grinned

"I've always wanted you to hold me like this." this made the demon chuckle. "You should have just asked, I would have gladly obliged. " Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair then, smoothing the ice out. It was then as he touched his young master so tenderly that Sebastian realized how much he cared for the boy in his arms, now it wasn't his soul he desperately wanted but his body as well, he wanted to show Ciel true love and affection he was denied so many years. Only this boy could bring out such a strong emotion from him.

Leaning down, Sebastian rested his face on Ciel's shoulder his hot breath warming the other.

Ciel ran his fingers through thick raven hair, the other hand holding Sebastian's gloved one.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered, "Look at me."

one bright blue eye met smoldering scarlet ones, Ciel was so absorbed in their depth he didn't notice how close they had gotten until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"S-stop Sebastian, we can't do this." Ciel's face flushed from the kiss and he looked away from the older demon. "We're both men." Sebastian smiled at this and held his beloved master closer.  
"To us demons, gender doesn't matter if it's the one you care deeply for." his lips touched Ciel's in another passionate kiss.

warm tears trailed down Ciel's cheeks as he met Sebastian passion for passion warming his body and his heart.

The moment ended when the light from a rescue ship found the two lovers.

"when we get home Sebastian, I want you to rest for a few days." said Ciel.

Sebastian bowed his head to his lord. "Thank you, my lord."

"...Call me Ciel for now." he blushed

"Yes my Ciel."


End file.
